Bodies Switched
by Einld
Summary: Something strange is brewing at Hyoutei and somehow Jiroh's the cause. He's acting unlike himself and what's this? Doesn't like tennis! What has the world come to? [shounen ai hint of Atobe.Jiroh]


**DISCLAIMER:** Prince of Tennis not owned by Einld who uses Atobe and Jiroh in her fic because they are meant to be...well that's my opinion.. :P

**E**: _Eeeekkkk!!! I'm so very sorry for those who are waiting for the sequel to "Bitten"! I was all geared up to finish the fic straight after my last exam but then my sis called to say daddy-oh was coming down. I ended up spending the remaining time painting our flat's ceiling (shaped like a triangle and the apex point is 6metre high! Or about 2 and a half average person high...). So when I finally got home it was straight to work, work, work and I lost my enthusiasm for finishing it... BUT I will finish it._

_In the meanwhile here's a fun fic to read...enjoy!_

_Thanks to yoshikochan, KC Evans, Alaena Flame Dragonstar, Animesque, merissala, StormyWeasel, Denite, Lia, Laiinee (and future-reveiwers) that reviewed "Bitten" and "Ancient Prophecies"._

**o...o**

* * *

**o...o**

If one were to look at Atobe, they would have thought that he was calmly standing on the courts, overlooking the regulars and non-regulars tennis practice – like a good buchou he was. Yet when you look down, there is the unmistakable tapping of his right foot that suggested otherwise and upon closer inspection you could see the faint twitch on his forehead. An impatient Atobe definitely wasn't someone to be trifled with and given the visible frown appearing on his face...well two certain boys will find out how he deals tardiness.

The two boys were none other than Gakuto and Jiroh. If it was just Jiroh alone, Atobe would have sent Kabaji to find him but since Gakuto was with him... It was likely that Gakuto was at fault for making them late and Atobe doesn't condone lateness especially from the regulars who should be setting a fine example for the non-regulars.

At the sound of two familiar voices nearing the courts, Atobe ignored them and waited for both of them to appear before him. But he couldn't help over hearing their conversation considering how loud they were.

"I'm telling you! I am not this Jiroh person – my name is _Kura Huanari_! Now if you could just let me go I need to go back home and see who's got my body! I don't play tennis and for the hundredth time stop clinging to me! God you're sweating - eew!"

"Whatever – stop being an idiot Jiroh! I swear you sound like a goddamn prissy girl...Goddamnit will you just let go of the gate! We're late for practice as it is and I sooooo don't want to – LET GO OF THE F--KIN' GATE!"

Atobe turned to reprimand Gakuto for his disgusting language but had to raise an eyebrow at what he saw. Jiroh was wearing his school uniform –neat and tidy for once– and he was clinging to the gate. While Gakuto looked harassed, his face was red from shouting, his red hair was everywhere and beyond messy.

Obviously something was wrong here because despite Jiroh's sleeping nature he would never admit that he didn't play tennis. The boy loved playing tennis and the speech pattern he heard didn't sound anything like the Jiroh he knew. If anything it sounded like a pansy girl.

Atobe strode towards the brawling couple and stared down at them. "Ore-sama would appreciate if you don't interrupt practice especially seeing as you are late." He turned around and glared at his still subordinates, "did Ore-sama say that yous could stop? Next person who does will run 20 laps."

He looked down at Gakuto, "Now, explain why you're late."

Gakuto sent a glare towards Jiroh, "It was **his **fault. I saw him walking out of school and thought he must have forgotten about practice. So I go up to him and he was like, 'I don't know you' and all that crap. And then he refused to come so I ended up dragging him all kicking and screaming like a hyena!"

"Go get changed Gakuto."

Gakuto gapped at buchou, he thought he was going to get punished...what the hell is going on? Was buchou going weird too?

"Or would you like Ore-sama to assign you laps instead?"

Okay, scrap that Atobe was definitely normal. Gakuto headed off to the changing room muttering about Jiroh's weird behaviour and cursing the boy for kicking him.

While Atobe was conversing with Gakuto, he didn't miss the way Jiroh eyed him nor the way he tidied himself up, flicking the hair in a very feminine way. It was the same look his fangirls would give him and the fact that Jiroh was the one doing it looked wrong on so many levels. The boy was too innocent to do that. In actuality, Atobe knew that that this couldn't be Jiroh and so he decided to make sure. His insight was never wrong, but if that wasn't Jiroh then where was the boy?

"Since you're late, you can run 30 laps and then we'll have a match."

'Jiroh' gave Atobe a dubious look then stood up and brushed away the invisible specks. Glancing up, 'he' replied in a flirting tone, "How about you go out with me instead hotstuff?"

There was a deafening tone of shocked silence, a clatter of tennis racquet and a tennis ball dropping. Without looking behind him, he ordered all the freshmans, Hiyoshi and Shishido to "run 20 laps as Ore-sama did warn you."

Suddenly a loud feminine voice interrupted his conversation sparring him from answering such a mundane question.

"BUCHOU! BUCHOU!"

Everyone (even those that were running) turned to see a petite brunette girl running towards them. She was very pretty, wearing a tight pink t-shirt and white shorts that reached only mid-thigh. She was not only easy on the eyes but the sparkling green eyes were stunning.

"Whooah, check out the big boobs." Gakuto muttered, having finished changing had in time to see the girl running.

"I thought you were gay..." Yuushi turned to look at his doubles partner.

"I am, doesn't mean I can't look."

Yuushi smirked in reply, "Maybe I should discipline you then."

"I'll be looking forward to it, _partner_." Gakuto purred back.

Otori stared at both his sempais wondering why hearing them talk made him feel as if he heard something dirty.

"BUCHOU!" The girl ran up to the Atobe and clutched his sleeve, shaking it frantically in distress. "Atobe! Something's wrong with my body!! This ain't mine – I woke up like this and then these people kept calling me 'Kura' and wouldn't let me go... I think some alien took over my body and now I'm like this! I don –"

"Why aren't you wearing a _BRA?!?!!_" A loud voice interrupted with horror.

The brunette turned to stare at the person and green eyes suddenly widen in horror. "Aahh! There's the alien who stole my body!" She pointed her finger accusingly at 'Jiroh' and tugged harder on Atobe's sleeve. "See? See??"

Before Atobe could reply, he was cut of by 'Jiroh' ranting on about the girl being braless. The brunette blinked, she glanced down and then went, "oh, so that's why everyone was staring at me." That only spurred 'Jiroh' on rambling about 'his' life being over.

"Oh my god, I'm ruined. My reputation is ruined – wait did you go to school like that?"

The girl replied with a "yeah."

'Jiroh' moaned, "Oohhh nooo, Kaou must think I'm a slut now – I'm ruin! My life is over – I won't be able to face anybody anymore!"

"Jiroh," Atobe interrupted. "Do you want to play a match against Ore-sama?"

"Yes! Yes! I wanna play! Let's go!" The girl was over the moon, she was so excited that she'd started bouncing up and down.

There were more than a few who were confused as to why the girl responded and not Jiroh. "I don't get it." One of the random freshmen said.

"What's not to get, Jiroh just answered." Yuushi spoke up.

"But sempai, that girl answered." Another freshmen pipe up.

"Yeah….and that girl is Jiroh." Gakuto responded slowly as though speaking to a five-year-old. He rolled his eyes, were all the freshmens that thick? Couldn't they see that Jiroh was the girl? Heck even Hiyoshi got it and that kid was like a stone brick.

Jiroh was so ecstatic – he was going to play against Atobe-buchou! He looked around wildly for his tennis racquet, "Where's my racquet?"

Kura (in Jiroh's body) made a face and said in distaste, "Oh you mean that worn thing? I didn't bother taking it – it was too heavy to carry along with those dirty tennis balls."

He slowly turned to look at her and replied seriously, "I don't like you."

In response, she scoffed, "As if I care. I just want my body back." All the while throwing her head back –in a very girly fashion– and Gakuto sniggered seeing that. It might have looked normal for a girl but seeing as it was Jiroh doing it – it was a ludicrous sight.

Jiroh indignantly announced, "Well, you can have your body back! I don't like it – these stupid things keep bouncing up and down" –he gestured to the heavy bosom which made Gakuto crack up laughing, Yuushi smirk and Atobe wear an amused smile– "and I can't even take a nap!"

It was horrible, he couldn't even fall asleep or take a nap like he usually did – there was something wrong with this body!

(Gakuto walked towards Shishido and held out his hand expectantly. The dark haired boy growled and then reluctantly slapped a $20 dollar bill in the waiting hand. At Atobe's raised eyebrow Gakuto explained that Shishido bet Jiroh's sleeping habit was all in his head while he reckoned it was 'cause of his body. Atobe gave them both a smile and commented that since they were so bored they can run laps now...until he told them otherwise.)

"Taking naps is a waste of time and for babies!" Kura retorted.

"Buchou – did you hear that?? Sh–she said that naps are bad!!" Jiroh turned towards Atobe with a scandalous look on his face, as if someone told him he couldn't play tennis against buchou.

"Ore-sama's hearing is excellent, Jiroh. I heard that but now's not the time to discuss this, we'll deal with this later for now practice is resuming. And everyone can run 40 laps for stopping." Atobe turned to give his glare at the tennis players who had stopped to listen. "Jiroh, can you still play in that body?"

"Umm..." he glanced down at the female body, Jiroh was more concerned with the heavy things – they were so heavy and overbalanced him when he ran here. If he was the girl he would have had them cut off. "I don't know."

"We'll have a match after your run –"

"I can play in this body Atobe – you'll see!" Jiroh replied, he still wanted to play against buchou even if he was in an unfamiliar body.

"Psfh! Tennis is nothing but an easy sport for gay people." Kura said, throwing her head back arrogantly.

Atobe narrowed his eyes at her and then a smirk spread across his face. "Oh really? If it's such an 'easy, gay sport' then you'll have no problem playing against one of my players."

"Che, it'd be too easy to wipe their –" And the next thing the club members saw was her falling over and sleeping.

"Thank god Jiroh's sleeping habit kicked." Shishido muttered, he didn't think he could stand to hear her say another word...especially seeing as it looked like Jiroh was the one who was saying it. That just sounded so wrong.

Jiroh pouted thinking that the regulars didn't like him. Seeing that, Atobe ruffled his head and said, "That girl's insistence talking was annoying, Ore-sama would like it better when things get back to normal."

The brunette girl looked up and beamed at the comment.

After the laps, Jiroh stood opposite Atobe, so ready to play a game and fidgeting in place 'cause he couldn't wait for the match to begin. And as they proceeded to play, Atobe noted that Jiroh was still able to play like normal, albeit he wasn't as quick nor flexible around the wrist since it was a female's body, whereas Jiroh –on the other hand– missed his manly body.

Nobody noticed when Kura woke up but they did hear the screeches and her saying something about Jiroh sweating and not wearing a bra. Her insinuation that the boys were perverts were not lost on them and Gakuto sarcastically agreed, "Yes, we're such hormonal boys that we'd stoop so low as to watch a braless girl play tennis." At that comment Kura was like "See!" to Jiroh but he wasn't paying attention to her.

When practice ended Jiroh didn't know what to do. He didn't want to go back to the girl's house –since he didn't even know the way back– and her parents were weird. Neither did he want to walk with that body-snatcher, he didn't think he'd ever have to say that he didn't like to hear himself talk. But the way the stealer said things in _his _voice was creepy and weird.

"Jiroh." He glanced up from his pondering to see buchou standing in front of him. "Until you go back to normal you may stay at the magnificent Ore-sama's house since my parents are away on an overseas trip."

"Ha! Not while I'm not there," Kura said when she overheard the conversation. "Just because I'm not in my body doesn't mean that I have no control over it. I know what every boy wants and just 'cause you're hot doesn't mean that I'll let you have your way."

As usual Atobe ignored her and focused on Jiroh who was bubbling with excitement. When they –yes, Kura as well since she wouldn't let Jiroh go– left and wait outside for his limousine to arrive, he could see that she was trying to look as if she wasn't impressed that he had a limousine. He smirked at her shocked expression when his sleek black limousine drew up to them. If she thought that was something to be shocked at she hadn't seen anything yet.

"Waaahh I can't wait to go to your house again Atobe! You have the most comfiest bed and the awesomiest food ever!" Jiroh was grinning and bouncing in his seat. He then proceeded to list all the things that he liked about buchou's house, not noticing that Kura was trying to not look as if she was listening or impressed.

As they arrived to Atobe's house –which looked more like a mansion– and stepped out of the vehicle, Atobe smugly presented his home and watched with a smirk as Kura's jaw dropped. The rest of the evening went as normal….well as normal as one could be considering he had a happy Jiroh and some random girl as his house guests. There was nothing out of the ordinary except for the bathing time incident...

_Atobe was in living room, sitting on the dark chair with a book in his hand. All was peaceful silence until the sound of pounding feet sounded, and then the door burst open and in ran a disheveled brunette girl. She wore a one of his pajamas but the shirt was undone and the pants looked about to fall off her small frame._

"_Buchou! Help me!" She rushed over to him and clutched tightly onto his arm. Her wide green eyes were panicky and looking fearfully at the door ever now and then, as if expecting a monster to jump out._

"_Jiroh! Stop shaking Ore-sama's arm." The petite hands ceased their activity but still held on. "Now tell Ore-sama why you are interrupting me."_

_Jiroh opened his mouth to explain when a male voice declared triumphantly from the door way; "Aha! I found you now!"_

_Jiroh eeped and quickly hide behind his buchou. He would never have guessed that he would be afraid of his own body._

"_Get back here! I don't see what the big deal is!" Huffed Kura._

"_Yeah, well that's not you that has to wash this body!" Jiroh exclaimed, popping up from over buchou's left shoulder._

"_Oh, don't be such a baby! I've already washed **your **body so the least you could do is wash mine."_

"_But I didn't even want you to wash my body!" he wailed traumatised._

"_Fine, then let me wash my body."_

"_No!" Jiroh looked even more distressed, he didn't even want his own body touching him – it was too weird to contemplate. "Buchou, tell her to go away." He pleaded. _

_Atobe sighed he couldn't believe they were even having this conversation. "Jiroh, why don't you want to have a shower?"_

"_I don't want to touch this." Jiroh said as if it explained everything, of course to Jiroh that would sound logical and being the amazing buchou he was, he was able to decipher why from Jiroh's reasoning. Atobe calmly reached over to his glass of water and took a sip, ignoring the commotion as if it didn't matter. Inwardly he grinned at the frown on Kura's face, since she had interrupted his time it was only right that she wait. Even if he knew that Jiroh should take a bath –cleanliness is the way to be beautiful like him– he wasn't going to admit it to her. _

"_Buchou can wash me!" _

_Atobe choked on the drink as he heard Jiroh's innocent announcement. He didn't know whether he should feel complimented or disturbed that Jiroh would even think he'd do that._

"_NO!" A horrified voice exclaimed._

"_Why not?" Jiroh tilted his head curiously._

"_I don't want a guy touching me!" She indignantly retorted._

"_But you're a guy too and 'sides it's not you who's going to be washed." He said logically and blinked at her._

"_..." Kura stood gaping with her mouth opening and shutting. _

_Atobe had to hide his smile behind the napkin at Jiroh's comment – it was quite funny to see how Jiroh could put people in shock without even trying. He composed himself and then brought Jiroh's attention to him with a cough. "Ore-sama doesn't wash people."_

"_Oh..." Jiroh looked down disappointed. _

"_You have to take a bath – I don't want you to ruin my reputation as it is already by going to school stinky!" Kura stomped using her feet and glared at Jiroh._

"_Jiroh."_

"_But I don't want to..." Jiroh pouted._

"_Tomorrow morning you will have a shower." Atobe stared at his teammate._

"_...okay." He responded reluctantly and looked forlornly down at the carpet._

"_Fine – but you better take a shower tomorrow or **I'll **do it myself!" With those last parting words, she flounced off out of the room._

_He stared at his sleepy tennis player, even if he was in a female body he could still do that kicked puppy expression. The fact that it was him who made him like that made him feel...a bit guilty. Atobe tiredly rubbed his eyes and without looking at Jiroh he spoke, "Tomorrow I'll play a match against you."_

_He could practically imagine Jiroh's face lightening up with happiness and hearing him sound so excited he smiled. Jiroh was back to normal._

It ended up with Jiroh staying with him until he finished reading. He refused to go back to bed, saying that the 'alien' will snatch him when he's not aware and then wash him. Really, Atobe had to wonder where he got all those ideas from. Later he had to carry the girl-Jiroh to bed since he fell asleep while waiting for him.

**o...o**

* * *

**o...o**

The next morning Atobe was up before the others, he sat himself at the table and waited for them to wake up. Of course knowing Jiroh he probably won't have to wake him up for once. He glanced at the newspaper and seeing nothing interesting he didn't bother with reading the rest. Although he did have a look at the economy section since he invested some money in a couple of the franchise business.

He looked up at the sound of the door swinging open. It was Jiroh and he was wide awake – in fact he was too wide awake and bright eyed at this time of morning. Even when he was in the girl form he still was able to pull off that sleepy look when he wasn't excited.

"Morning...buchou." The feminine voice held a note of hesitation in her voice.

Atobe nodded his head but inside he was amused, what was Huanari trying to achieve now? Did she think that he would be fooled by her acting?

"So...ummm...Kura's kinda pretty don't ya think?"

"Ore-sama is the only perfection in this world." _...maybe besides one other._

"Oh...but still she's nice and ...umm all that...right?"

Atobe clasped his hands together and brought them up to his chin. "Is there a particular reason why we're having this discussion...Huanari-san?" He added a steely note to the last word and smirked as he saw her guilty face.

He stood up and made his way out of the room in the middle of Kura's fumbled reasoning. Her voice was really starting to grate on his nerve – there was no need for him to listen any further.

When Jiroh woke up and he found that he was back to normal, he was sooo happy! Now that he could sleep he decided that he was going to **nap** all day! It didn't matter that he had school...maybe he'll wake up every now and then. But he could nap now and he really missed sleeping!

Before long Jiroh was happily snuggling in bed and when Atobe came up to wake him up, nothing he did would wake the boy up. So he ended up carrying the sleepy boy to the limousine. After dropping the girl off at her place, he instructed his driver to head to Hyoutei School.

Everything went back to normal and the regulars were pleased to have Jiroh back – not that they could tell him since he was **still **sleeping.

**o...o**

* * *

**o...o**

A couple of days later the worst thing happened. Kura –that screeching girl– interrupted their practice yet again with the absurd notion that Atobe would even considering going out with the demented girl. Buchou wasn't pleased and express his distain for her. The regulars sniggered at her expression while Jiroh just stared curiously on.

Atobe turned to walk away but paused at what she said next.

"You're just playing hard to get – I know that you like me. I saw the look that you gave my body that night!" She declared triumphantly with a flick of her hair.

"Very well, Ore-sama might consider your request" –the girl smiled victoriously but then fell at his next words– "if you can win a game against one of my players."

She covered her slip up with a smirk and scoffed at him, "Tennis isn't a hard sport and I can take down any of yous." She said with an arrogant look at the tennis players. The regulars stared at her in disgust and a few of them wouldn't have minded thrashing her for insulting their tennis skill.

Jiroh stared at her and gave her a 'poor soul' kind of look; one you give to people who denied the inevitable. Making Gakuto and the others mad wasn't going to earn her any brownie points.

"Jiroh." He jerked up at buchou's voice and saw that everyone was looking at him. "You will play against her and teach her why Hyoutei has the best tennis club in the Kantou district."

Jiroh yawned, "But buchou that's not a match – she can't play tennis."

The girl sputtered and made some comment about wiping his butt on the court but Jiroh just ignored her.

"That is why Ore-sama wants you to play." Buchou gave a feral grin at him.

Then understanding dawned on Jiroh and he let out an "ooh". He dragged himself over to the court and stared at her through his sleepy eyes. Jiroh rubbed his eyes and yawned. When Kura saw that she started saying that he'll lose against her but Jiroh cut her off. "You won't win."

"What makes you think that a shortie like you could win?"

"Because I'm Hyoutei."

"...!"

3 minutes later, Kura collapsed to the ground all out of breath and puffing. She couldn't even score one point against him. That boy wasn't human! No–one can be **that **good!

"Ore-sama wasn't looking at you." She glanced up to see Atobe looking down at her. "Jiroh is a much better player than you and if you ever come to bother Ore-sama again...your parents might find themselves jobless." He gave her a not-so-nice smile. He turned around and sauntered away, throwing one last comment at her. "And that applies the same if you come anywhere near the rest of the members."

Kura bit her lip and then shouted back at him that he wasn't even hot anyway and huffed away.

And so finally practice resumed normally for the Hyotei non-regulars and regulars under the careful watch of their glorious captain, Atobe Keigo.

**o...o**

* * *

o...o 

**:: OMAKE :: **(_Because there wasn't enough of Atobe.Jiroh moments XP)_

o...o

* * *

**o...o**

It was a strange sight to see Jiroh awake and even more so when he had a thoughtful expression on. Atobe strode over to the boy, curious as to what he was thinking about.

"Jiroh."

Jiroh was thinking so hard and focused on his thoughts that he didn't even notice buchou speaking to him.

Atobe frowned, he didn't like being ignored – it was usually the other way round.

"Jiroh!"

The blond boy jerked up in surprised and when he glanced at the person he smiled – just the person he needed to see. "Ne, Atobe am I a 'people'?"

Said person blinked in reply and slowly said, "no."

That appeared to be the right response for Jiroh beamed brightly at his buchou.

"When do you want to wash me?" Jiroh eagerly asked.

Atobe sweatdropped, that just sounded so very wrong and someone listening could have mistaken it for something else entirely. "Jiroh, what makes you think Ore-sama will wash you?"

"Huh? But didn't you say that you don't wash 'people' and since I'm not one of them then everything's okay! ...besides I've never had a bath with someone else – not even when I was little..." Jiroh trailed off looking down a bit sadly but then he brightened up. "Gakuto said he and Yuushi had fun and I wanna do fun stuff too!"

Once Atobe get his hands on them he was going to make them regret ever for suggesting that to Jiroh – they should keep their sex life to themselves! He was going to wring – no wait he'll do something much worst and Atobe grinned evilly at that thought but first...

"Aren't you too old for this?"

"Nope! Not too old for anything!"

"You do know in order to have a bath you have to be naked..."

"Well duh," he rolled his eyes. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

Atobe eyes widen in shock.

"Buchou? What's wrong? Is it 'cause I saw you naked? But you've seen me naked too, so it's alright – right?" When Jiroh got no response from Atobe, he panicked and started talking more. "I mean – you're not ugly or anything...ummm...all the girls like your body – that's not to mean that they don't like you, 'cause that wouldn't be nice... and...and..." He bit his lip...now he's so nervous he couldn't even remember why he started in the first place.

"Ore-sama will grant your wish, Jiroh." Atobe said after recovering from the shock. Obviously Jiroh didn't mean it in any other way than what he said...still he had to wonder...

"Really?! Waaaahhh Hehehe! Wait till I tell Gakuto this!" Jiroh jumped up excitedly.

"Jiroh, you can't tell _any_one about this." He sternly ordered, there was no way he was going to let Gakuto or Shishido hear about this, they'd never let him live it down.

"Why not?" He stopped jumping and stared at buchou curiously.

"Because..." he lowered his voice and as expected Jiroh leaned in close to hear. "It's a secret. It's no fun if you tell."

"Oooohhh." Jiroh whispered knowingly. Yup, he knew that secrets were secrets for a reason and if buchou said so then he was right.

"Let's go, Jiroh." Atobe straightened up and pulled Jiroh along with him.

"Ne, buchou where we going?"

"To have a bath of course." He answered simply.

Jiroh's eyes widen happily and then something occurred to him. "Buchou can I sleep in your bed too?"

Atobe nearly missed a step and fell over, but thankfully for his quick reflex he was able to prevent so. "Why?"

"'cause Gakuto told me that they have more fun in bed."

"Really?" Buchou narrowed his eyes there was no need to ask who 'they' were. It was obvious to him that those fools were trying to taint Jiroh's innocence and **no-one **was allowed to do so without his permission.

"Mmm-mm," he nodded his head, "he asked if I wanted to join but I said no 'cause Yuushi kept looking at me funny."

"_Funny?_" Atobe said as his other hand –the one that wasn't holding Jiroh's hand– unconsciously tightened into a fist.

"Yeah, like ... ummm the way you would look at chocolate except different."

Oh, they were going to pay and once Atobe was done with them they'd wish they never ever lay a hand on Jiroh. He seethed and thought of many, **many **ways he could make their life miserable.

While buchou was busily plotting the demise of two teammates, Jiroh hid a smirk behind his hand. That'd teach Gakuto and Yuushi for interrupting his nap time with their loud noises. Besides, he was getting a bit tired of waiting for buchou to make the first move. Oh, he wasn't blind to see looks Atobe would send him –thinking that he wouldn't know– he just thought that buchou would make the first move. Maybe he'll tease buchou a little and then pounce on him. Hehehe this was going to be so much fun!

**o...o**

* * *

o...o 

**Owari **

o...o

* * *

**o...o**

_**Notification of Fics **_

For those who **DON'T** have a FFnet account and would like to be notified of upcoming fics please send a blank email to einld(underscore)xl6(at)yahoo(dot)com, subject: FFnet Notification.


End file.
